Endless
by Mooney93
Summary: The roller coaster relationship between Snape and Lily, how everything started and how their lives will continue. How will their futures play out by the decisions that they make?
1. Spinner's End

**_I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to the author J.K Rowling._  
**

Spinner's End was a run-down area lined up with beaten down brick houses and surrounded by a dirty river. One two-storied house in particular on this street was filled with the regular occurrences of yelling and signs of abuse. A small girl with deep red hair was walking along the street holding the hand of an older girl with shoulder-lengthened blonde hair.

"Tuney?" the curious young red-head asked. She was staring intently at the cob-webbed window which the insides of the house were dimly lit and filled with the shadowy outline of a man who was presumed to be yelling.

"Yes Lily?" the blonde girl let go of her sister's hand and walked along and completely ignored the yelling as if it didn't exist. She seemed completely uninterested and wanted to hurry home as it was getting dark.

"Petunia, why do they always shout so much?" Lily stopped in her tracks and surveyed the house. The house looked like it was never taken care of. Spinner's End was never a nice street to begin with since it was near a neglected river and an industrial mill. However, people on this street tried to make the best of their homes even though they were not as fortunate.

Petunia looked back at her sister in a quizzical way. "Do not meddle in other people's affairs Lily, no family is perfect. Hurry Lily! We have to be home soon or else Mum and Dad will be upset that we were out this late." Petunia turned around and slowly started walking away from her sister. Suddenly, there was a sound of a loud crack and Petunia sharply spun around to see that the window that was formerly occupied by the shadows of a yelling man was now non-existent as the shards of glass trickled onto the dying brown grass.

Lily was horrified at the sight and stared wide-eyed at the emptiness of this dimly lit house. The occupants seem to had moved to another part of the house thankfully before this situation occurred. However, on the second-story was a young pale boy watching this red-headed girl with a surprised look on his face as his mouth was partly gaping. Lily looked up and noticed the young boy who had shoulder lengthened black hair which partly covered his face. She noticed he had shabby clothing which was not much of a surprise considering the house he was living in. Petunia had suddenly grabbed her sister's hand and sprinted towards the house so they would not be blamed for this incident. Lily had a last look at the young boy who was staring quite intensely at her with his mouth still hanging open.

As soon as the two girls entered their home, Petunia pushed her little sister against a wall as she was panting. "What did you do Lily! What happened back there?"

The little girl winced and was taken aback by the intensity of her sister's tone. "T-Tuney, I swear, I didn't do anything! One second I was just staring at the window and the next second, the glass just..."

"Girls! What's going on over here?" A sandy haired man appeared leaning on the wall with a newspaper in his hand and was looking at his daughters as his glasses rested loosely on his nose.

"Lily! It's Lily! There's some weird stuff going on with her! Every time I'm with her, something unusual happens! She acts really weird sometimes!" Petunia shrieked with a scared look upon her face. Lily looked up at her father in disbelief. She knew odd things would happen sometimes but she never thought she was the cause of any of it.

"Tuney, calm down and go get some rest in your room. I'm sure all these occurrences were strictly coincidences. There's nothing wrong with your sister. Now, you both make sure you get home earlier next time if you guys want to have fun." Their father calmly stated.

Petunia pouted and gave a glaring look to her younger sister and stomped up the stairs heading to her room. Suddenly, a woman appeared next to her husband with the most beautiful green eyes that have ever existed. She looked concerned as she was looking at her daughter and husband.

"Sorry we were out so late, it was my fault, not Tuney's." Lily had simply stated.

"Dear, don't worry all right? Petunia is just a little sensitive." The woman had bore a beautiful widened smile. "It's late though so you should be asleep now; don't forget to wash up before bed!" She leaned on her husband with her two hands on his shoulder.

"Okay! Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Daddy!" The little girl sprang up each step and walked by her sister's room. Her sister was cursing and making a lot of noise as if she were re-decorating her room. After she had gotten ready for bed, Lily had decided to just stare at the ceiling and think. She wondered if she really was weird. It wasn't the first time she witnessed a window that broke into shards. There have been some strange occurrences in her life but it was probably a coincidence like her father had said. However, what Lily was thinking most of that night was about that pale boy with the long black hair that stood and stared at her from the second-story window.

**_Here we go! That was the first chapter and there is more to come! I hope you have enjoyed it for now._**


	2. Realization

**Here is Chapter 2, you may recognize some things from the last book of the series. However, some situations are tweaked as characters make different choices throughout the story.**

A few weeks after the incident, Lily became fully aware that the occurrences were no longer coincidences. Her sister Petunia would recognize these abnormalities as they would play in parks and gardens. Lily would be able to control the petals of a flower with her mind and it would horrify her sister to near death.

"Lily! Enough with that! Mummy said you can't" she spat.

"C'mon Tuney, there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing" she replied simply, with a slight smile on her face.

Lily had grabbed a dandelion and was lying on the grass concentrating on it. The petals of the dandelion whisked away in the wind without a single touch. She heard a sudden rustling coming from a nearby bush and she quickly sat up to see what produced the noise. Petunia was unaware of the sound as she was still gawking at her sister.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you're hearing things too?"

Lily had completely ignored her sister and realized that a small boy with tattered clothing was peaking through.

"Can we go on the swings now?" Lily looked back at her sister and thought the boy was just an admirer who wanted to watch her and it didn't bother her at all.

"Fine, but no funny business"

They headed towards the swings giggling and we're having a competition on who can swing the highest.

"Jump off with me Tuney!"

" Lily, don't do it!" Lily soared off the swing like a graceful bird and it appeared as though she had hovered in the air for a few moments more than gravity would usually allow. She landed on the concrete as soundless and as perfect as she took off. "Lily, I told you not to and so did Mummy!"

"I'm not hurting anyone sis" Lily simply stated, she smiled that beautiful smile that had mother had given shown her a few weeks prior. They were similar in many ways, the hair, the eyes, the smile and the carefree nature.

"But what if somebody sees you?" Petunia was then glancing around the deserted playground suspiciously. "It's not right" she continued "how are you doing all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The small boy finally jumped out of the bushes with his mismatched clothing, overlarge coat and shortened pants. He had a pale sunken face and a large nose that resembled a beak. His cheeks had turned a bright pink as he looked at Lily and startled her older sister. Petunia had run back towards the swings and Lily had remained where she was.

"What's so obvious?" asked Lily.

With Petunia out of ear's reach, he lowered his voice and a nervous excitement came over him and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you're...a witch," whispered the young boy.

Lily's face turned from curiosity to a frown and said, "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody". Lily ran back towards her sister, her red hair flowing in the wind and she held her hand for support.

"It's not a bad thing! My mum is a witch and I'm a wizard! I've been watching you for a few weeks; I've noticed what you could do!" The boy replied running towards the girls with his abnormally large coat flapping through the wind.

"Wizard? You're that Snape boy aren't you? You live in that brick house with the cobwebs and dead grass!" Petunia shrieked, finally being able to talk. After her sister spoke, Lily carefully looked at this boy and finally recognized him from the day the window shattered. Snape was taller than she remembered and was extremely skinny, with a gaunt face and sallow cheeks. "Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia continued.

Snape became flustered and uncomfortable and looked towards the concrete, "I wasn't spying and even if I was it wouldn't be for a Muggle." Petunia had obviously not recognized the word he had said but could understand it wasn't a very pleasant one.

"Let's go Lily! We're leaving!" Petunia marched off with Lily's hand in hers and felt it slip away.

"Hey, Snape!" Lily called out, "what's a Muggle anyway?" her face showed pure interest. Snape finally looked up at her with a bit of colour tinged on his cheeks and a wry smile.

"I'll tell you everything I know if you want."

Lily's eyes sparkled and Snape had noticed how beautiful and comforting they were. "I'll look forward to it then Snape." She replied with a wide smile. Petunia was then dragging her sister by the arm further away from the boy with a look of disbelief. How could her sister be interested in this filthy boy and his impossible theories?

"M-my name is S-Severus by the way..." he replied shyly.

"I'm Lily! But I guess I have to go right now, Petunia isn't very pleased. I'll see you around sometime Sev!" she had then let her older sister drag her away but glanced back at the skinny boy and gave a slight smile.

Severus walked away with his hands in his pocket and kicked a few rocks along his way home. "Silly Muggle" he cursed underneath his breath. However, he still managed a small smile and wondered when he'd see that green-eyed girl again.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be coming shortly. Don't be shy to review and give comments.**


	3. Down by the River

**_Chapter 3! All rights go to JK Rowling._**

Severus Snape was awoken by the sound of rapping at the window. He woke up startled and saw nothing out of the ordinary and briskly got out of his uncomfortable bed and opened the window with great difficulty. A stone had hit him in the forehead and fell upon his wooden floor and rolled underneath his bed. "What in the name of -"

"Sev!" someone with a soft angelic voice cried out for him. Rubbing his forehead, he peered down from the window and saw Lily waving at him with an enormous smile on her face. "Good Morning! Do you want to come down and talk about witches?" she continued enthusiastically.

"Shhh! You can't yell out stuff like that, people will think we're weird. You hit me with a rock, just letting you know!"

"Oh sorry!" she put her head down in shame. There were muffled sounds coming from the kitchen of two people fighting and Lily's head propped up. "Is this a bad time?" she asked sympathetically.

Severus actually couldn't wait for reasons to get out of his house. Fighting was a normal occurrence and he was usually in the middle of it. "Fine, I'm coming down," trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Yet his insides were boiling with excited flames and reached the pit of his stomach. He ran and grabbed his overlarge coat and put on his shoes and fled down the stairs.

"Hey boy, where do you think you're going?" Snape stood motionless on the last step and his eyes were pointing at the dirty carpet as his father yelled out for him.

"I-I'm going out...with a f-friend"

"You? Friends? Never thought I'd see the day, you remind me of your mother, useless. Go on and do me a favour and don't come back, maybe your mother will follow suit." His father spat. Snape rushed out and the door slammed itself without a touch and hung off the hinges. Lily stood there waiting for him with a concerned look. He marched ahead of her without a word and she followed him a few steps behind.

"Where are we going Sev?" she asked, finally breaking the ice.

"Somewhere far away from my house, probably somewhere by the river, if that's okay?" He finally looked back and saw that she tried to keep up with him as he was walking at such a fast pace. She was panting for breath and he slowed down, waiting for her to keep up.

"I like rivers" she simply stated.

"You like a lot of things don't you?" his tone sounded kind of harsh.

She totally ignored his tone and answered with, "Mhm".

They finally got close to the river and decided to sit down in a small thicket of trees, where the river glistened in the sunlight could be seen through the trunks. Snape took off his large coat and they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"So you're going to tell me everything you know right?" Her eyes widened as she asked with great enthusiasm. "So what's a Muggle?"

"Muggles are people who can't perform magic, like my dad and most people around this area." Snape was quite excited that he could finally share information with someone like him, that they could have common things to talk about.

"So my family members are Muggles? Except for me?" she cocked her head with curiosity.

"Well, your sister is for sure a Muggle and as for your parents if they didn't go to Hogwarts or any magical school then I'm pretty sure they're Muggles." He said with a slight smirk. "It's very rare for a Muggle to possess magical ability like you." Lily had seemed so pleased with the fact that she was regarded as special.

"H-Hogwarts? You mean there are schools for witches and wizards?"

"Of course! Where else are you going to learn how to do magic?" Snape seemed more and more pleased that he was being asked questions about the wizarding world. "I personally want to go to Hogwarts! Dumbledore is the best wizard in the world and he is the Headmaster."

"How come we're not in school learning about this now then?"

"Good question Lily, we have to receive a letter from them first. The Headmaster of the school sends them out when you turn eleven years old. But since you're Muggle-born someone from the school has to come talk to your parents first" Lily noticed for the first time that Severus had black eyes, like the colour of his hair. They seemed full of life and sparkled into hers.

"So I have to wait two years since I'm nine now..." she said with her head lowered, "I wish I could go now".

"I'm nine also! So we'll be going together! I really hope I'm in Slytherin." He forgot that Lily was still new at the concept of magic and elaborated. "Hogwarts has four distinct houses you can be sorted in, there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"How do you know which house you will be sorted in?" she asked politely.

"Well they put a hat on you and it picks your house for you depending on your qualities. Gryffindors value courage, loyalty and bravery. Hufflepuffs value hard work, loyalty and tolerance. Ravenclaws value intelligence, creativity and learning. Lastly, Slytherins value ambition, leadership and resourcefulness"

"You seem like a Ravenclaw to me" she giggled "you look really smart and you know a lot of stuff."

To this comment, Snape's pale face tinged a slight pink in his cheeks. "My mom was a Slytherin, I want to keep up the tradition but some bad people get sorted into that house."

"How horrible! Why would you want that?" Lily's mouth gaped open and she stared at him blankly.

"Well, not everyone is bad Lily! There are bad people everywhere; you just have to be careful." Snape was slightly embarrassed that she did not like the house he wanted to be sorted into. "Listen Lily, it's getting kind of late, do you want to continue another time? I still have loads to tell you."

"Aw, okay then," she looked visibly upset "promise?" she lowered her head and was playing with her thumbs, her rosy lips were pouting.

Severus reached over and used his finger and thumb to lift her chin and black met her emerald green eyes. "I promise Lily." The red-headed girl carefully analyzed the thin boy and cracked a wide smile.

"You got a bump on your forehead" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Snape immediately blushed a scarlet red and took both his hand and covered his forehead and sighed.

"You hit me with a stone..." he shyly said looking away from her.

"Don't cover it, it's funny."

"You think me hurt is funny Lily?"

"Of course not, I would never want to see you hurt" her eyes pleaded. Snape felt his heart pace at double the speed as he lifted himself off of the floor.

**_Next chapter includes Snape and Lily talking more about the wizarding world! Look out for it :) Don't forget to review and send me your feedback._**


	4. Interrupted

**_I quickly came up with Chapter 4 XD not that it's a bad thing...As always, all rights belong to JK Rowling._**

The area by the river seemed to be the common place to meet for Severus and Lily. They would spend countless hours talking about Hogwarts and their expectations in the future. The company seemed to do Severus a favour as he spent less time at home. However, Petunia had become more and more jealous that Lily had extraordinary abilities and wanted to spend less time with her sister.

"I wouldn't know which House I'd want to be sorted in..." Lily looked up at the sky, pondering.

"I hope it's the same one as me," Snape realized his words and continued shyly "not like it matters anyway..."

"Yeah, we'll still be friends even if we're not in the same House." Lily gently said. Friends. Severus thought to himself, he actually had a friend. Severus bottled up his happiness and looked away from the green-eyed girl. "Does it matter that I'm a Muggle-born Sev?" she looked directly at him with intensity in her eyes. Should he tell her? Tell her that some people will tease her and think she's is of less value because she's not of pure-blood?

"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing: it was clear to him that she was worrying. "So how do we perform magic anyway?" She continued "is it like I'm doing now?"

He gave her a blank stare as if she had missed the most important information of her life. "You need a wand, silly. Only extremely well trained wizards can perform magic without a wand. Some don't even need to talk." Lily lied down on the grass and picked up a twig, pointing it to the sky as she twirled it in the air. Snape stared down at her with a slight smile. "But the Ministry of Magic can punish you if you do magic outside of school" he said calmly.

"But I've been doing magic already, no?" she dropped the twig as if she committed a big offense.

"Well, we haven't gotten our wands yet so it's normal. We have to finish school before we can do magic on our own free will outside of school but it must not be seen by Muggles."

"I wonder what kind of classes we'll be taking..." her thoughts wandered off. She was very excited about the prospect of learning about magic. She found it hard to believe that her life was changed in such an interesting way. "We could study together Sev!"

"Of course, until you find other friends and forget about me" he said glumly, burying his head in his hands. The smile that was etched on his face disappeared and was replaced with worry.

"Silly Severus, I'll never forget you. I Promise." Snape's heart jolted. How could she promise such a foolish thing? Who would want to be friends with him? His mis-matched clothing, long greasy hair and dishevelled looks. A face only a mother could love. He turned his head away, keeping his glum thoughts to himself. "Does your Dad like magic?" she asked intrusively.

"He doesn't like very much actually." He said briskly, wanting to change the subject.

"How are things at your house?"

A little frown appeared between his eyes, which Lily did not see.

"Fine," he said.

"So your parents are not arguing anymore?" Snape appeared slightly annoyed of all the questions about his family. He began tearing a fistful of leaves apart, which were surrounding him.

"No, they're always arguing. But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Severus?"

Snape's lip curled up into a half-smile at the use of his name.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What happens to the bad wizards?" her eyes were closed as she was feeling the wind blow her flaming red hair in unison with nature. By god, her hair smelt nice, Severus thought.

"There's a prison for them, it's called Azkaban and these things called Dementors guard the place carefully."

"Dementors are not people?"

"No they're not people, they're more like hooded figures and they're really horrible. They do really bad things to-"

"Like kill the bad people?" she interrupted.

"No, it's worse than that but you don't have to worry about them. You're too nice." Lily's eyes finally re-opened and Snape bashfully sunk his head lower with reddened cheeks.

"You're a nice person too Sev" Snape was taken aback by the comment. He would never have expected anyone to call him a nice person, let alone a girl. She crawled up beside him and rested her head on his lap. Snape had turned the deepest red imaginable and he had nowhere to hide. A small rustling noise happened behind the skinny boy. Petunia who was hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, with a welcoming voice but Snape had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted "What do you want?"

Petunia was struggling for words as she had no intention of being caught. "What are you doing with my sister all the time?" she yelled back.

"We're talking! Did your spying not catch on to that?" he replied with attitude.

"What kind of clothes are you wearing anyway? Is that your Mum's blouse?" she had tried to find any possible way to insult him.

There was a loud crack and a branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed as it hit her sister in the shoulder and forced her backwards, bursting into tears.

"Tuney!" Lily screamed, coming to the aid of her sister. Petunia had managed to run away, not looking back as she was ashamed of the tears. "You hurt my sister!"

"I don't know what happened Lily, I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

"We will talk later..." Lily gave her friend a final disapproving look and jetted off to go find her sister.

Snape couldn't believe his luck, just moments before Lily's head was on his lap and then her nosy sister waltzes in and ruins everything. He would do anything to get that Muggle away from Lily. "Stupid girl..." he spat. He couldn't believe that she dared to make fun of him, even if he really was poorly dressed. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and knew he had a lot to make up for to Lily. He couldn't care less about her sister. Snape finally got home to his fighting parents, walked up the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible. Unheard, he plopped onto his uncomfortable bed and remembered the time Lily hit him in the head with a rock. He quickly looked underneath and found the stone lying there, exactly where it landed that day. Snape picked up the stone and held it up as he was analyzing it in the dim light that he had and a slight smile curled on his lips. He remembered the scent of her hair, the comfort of her head resting upon his leg, the emerald green eyes that sparkled brightly into the sun and the wide smile that was meant only for him. And for once, Snape actually enjoyed his sleep.

**_Hope you liked it! Might fast-forward a bit in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave me some comments._**


	5. At Midnight

**_This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it. All rights go to JK Rowling._**

Severus Snape had trouble sleeping for many nights, for once; it was not because of his parents fighting but because his 11th birthday was approaching in merely minutes. His head was submersed in a book about the Dark Arts, his hair touching the pages and his face was curtained with black. His room was dishevelled and was covered with books from floor to ceiling. His chipped wooden nightstand which remained unpolished had one source of light, a candle. The wick was almost entirely used from all his nights of insomniac behaviour. He would spend his leisure time reading and teaching himself and Lily about the forthcomings of Hogwarts and magic. Snape heard a sharp noise and finally looked up from his book and noticed his window had a big crack traveling the whole way across. He jolted out of bed, seemingly taller and skinnier than he was two years ago. His hair had grown a significant amount as they were a bit past his shoulders however; they had stayed just as greasy. Snape opened the window and peered down into the darkness and noticed that Lily was about to throw another stone at the window and stopped abruptly as his hooked nose became seen. Her eyes shone even more brilliantly at night and her red hair, much longer and wavier were more flamboyant like a burst of flames.

"Lily, you're making my house in an even worse state than it is" Snape said cruelly. His happiness at the sight of her was not put into words very well.

She smiled and bared her perfectly straight and white teeth and lowered her hand and dropped the stone. "Happy Birthday Sev, it's midnight." She said.

"So is your way of wishing me a Happy Birthday to crack my window and disturb my sleep?" His insides were actually flaming with happiness yet cruelty came from his voice. He was not even sleeping; he was actually hoping someone would remember his birthday. Lily looked apologetic and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'll go then" she said as she slowly walked away "I hope you get your letter today."

"Wait! Lily!" Severus yelled. He started regretting his previous actions.

"Hm?" her head spun around and she stared at him straight in his black eyes.

"How did you even get out at this time of night? It's dangerous." He pressed his body against the window sill with a slight smirk.

"I snuck out so I could be the first person to wish you."

Snape became flustered and his cheeks flashed a pink colour. "You're the only one who knows I even exist," he said. "But I don't want you to go out of your way for me and get hurt."

"I'm going home now anyways, you can watch me so I don't get captured by Slytherin baddies" Lily giggled and started prancing to her home, just a few buildings down.

"T-thank you" Snape whispered which was inaudible to Lily. He sunk into his bed and blew out the flame of the candle.

The morning of, Snape awoke with his mother sitting on the edge of bed. He sat upright and took the sleep out of his eyes as his mother handed him a letter. They looked very much alike, dark hair, sullen face and a cold attitude. However, his mother had shown her a son a very weak smile as she gave him the envelope.

"Hogwarts, my dear Severus."

Snape blinked and asked, "Does Dad know that I will be going?"

"Of course" she replied instantly. She peered out of the cracked window as if she wanted to switch subjects. Snape knew his father did not care, as long as he was out of the house. She reached behind her and grabbed a book and rested it on her lap. "Happy Birthday son, I know you won't put it to much use right now, but knowing as intellectual as you are, you'll be reading it very soon." She handed the book over to him and Snape had noticed tears were welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Mum." Snape was not very prone to emotion and did not know what to do when somebody looked like they were about to cry.

"I know, times have been hard dear, but I love you, always remember that." She outstretched her hand and gently touched his face. Snape sat in shock that for once, he actually felt loved and received a present from his mother.

"I want to be in Slytherin, like you Mum." His mouth had finally uttered words.

"Wherever you are meant to be, you will go. Slytherins are mostly about blood purity my son; I was shunned by some for marrying a Muggle. Not all Slytherins turn out to be bad, they're just generalized as so. You're a smart boy; you can make intellectual decisions for yourself." She realized the topic had become a bit and intense and continued, "I'll come with you to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies and I'll see you off for the train, class doesn't start until September anyway." She ended the conversation and lifted herself off of his bed and shut the door with a smirk on her face.

Severus looked down at his present of Advanced Potion-Making. How would he use this? This was a school book for a higher level of potion making. He assumed it was previously owned by his mother as the ends were slightly used. Severus made his way to his book-shelf and stored it away nicely, hoping he would use it one day, his talents permitting. He excitedly grabbed the letter from his bed and turned it over to notice the Hogwarts seal. He carefully opened it and the parchment was encrusted in emerald green ink reading:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no longer than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_Snape scanned the letter three times and couldn't believe his name was on it. With a slight smile etched on his face, he read the other page of the letter._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil`s clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_One wand_  
_One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_One set of glass or crystal phials_  
_One telescope_  
_One set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad._

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

Snape carefully put the letter back in the envelope and place it on his night-stand. He decided it wasn't a good idea to show Lily as he wanted her to feel surprised when she received the letter for herself. He had all the textbooks that were required for the courses as they were all handed down from his mother, even if they were in horrible condition, they were usable. The only thing worrying Snape was the other equipment he needed and his uniform, since his family was anything but wealthy he wondered how he would fund all the necessary items. He lied down on his bed with outstretched arms and thought that this was probably the best birthday he's ever had in his whole life and wondered how Lily's parents will react when a representative of the school will come to speak to them about her daughter's magical ability. Severus finally decided to make his way down the creaky stairs to get something to eat and walked in on his mother and father arguing once again. She was pushed into the kitchen corner crouched as he was overshadowing her and screaming, his face beet red with rage. Snape took a glance around the corner and felt himself slip down the wall in a crouched position and buried his head into his hands and knees with tears overflowing from his eyes. Maybe his birthday wasn't going to turn out so pleasant after all.

**_Next chapter will have more of Lily! Promise :)_**


	6. Acceptance

**Yay! Long chapter, finally.**__

January 30th, 1971  


Lily had been awoken by her father on her bedside. His glasses were careening off his nose as he shook his daughter awake with a wide grin.

"Happy Birthday, Lil!"

She jolted out of bed and noticed there were a few gifts wrapped up for her, itching to be opened.

"Thanks Daddy, but you shouldn't have, you know I don't like when people buy me presents." She muttered; a little ashamed as she did not like being spoiled.

"You deserve them, kid. Don't just sit there and gawk at them, open them already!" His brown eyes were flittering with excitement as he was sitting at the edge of the bed. She carefully walked up to her presents and eyed her father suspiciously. It was the first time she saw her father this excited. Lily picked up her first present, which didn't look wrapped very well and the green bow was lazily done.

"That's Tuney's present for you." Her father said. She didn't need to be told that this present was from her sister, as she was not very articulate when it came to her. She undid the bow and the wrapping and inside she found a beautiful emerald hat that was extremely convenient for the winter. Lily was surprised that her sister had great taste and ideas for buying a gift.

"Wow, it's beautiful, I'll be sure to thank her." She said with a smile. Lily put her hat on right away and felt the woollen material rest softly on her head. She looked at the other two presents and saw the immaculate wrapping, afraid to even touch it.

"You made mommy wrap it didn't you?" she giggled.

Her father let out a chuckle. "Of course I made her wrap it; men are hopeless with those kinds of things and probably Tuney also. However, I got my idea for your present from someone else. The blue one is from me." Lily right away picked up the blue package and it felt extremely heavy as she rested it against her lap. She carefully undid the bow and her eyes shone brightly.

"Daddy, I love it, thank you so much! How did you get this? I can't wait..."

"With a little magic of course," he replied with a wink "your friend helped me, he's a nice boy that Snape kid." Lily looked from her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to her father with a complete look of astonishment. She had told her father that Sev had magical powers like her but never thought that he would actually go up to him for a talk. "I noticed you guys have been close for a while and I didn't know what to get you so I went over to go speak with him, his father didn't seem to happy about it though. However, Severus seemed overexcited to help me." His eyes started to water as he noticed the happiness on his daughter's face. "Maybe you can tell me all about this school once you're done reading. Oh and try not to tell Tuney, she might be a bit upset." He lowered his head a little.

"I won't bring it up, don't worry Daddy." She knew her sister was jealous of her magical ability but didn't want to delve more on the subject with her father.

She looked at the last present and picked up the purple packaging. It was slightly lighter than the present before, however this one, Lily was sure was not a book. She undid the packaging and inside was a glittering golden box. She looked up at her father and he nodded reassuringly. She slowly lifted the top and smiled instantly. She reached inside and rested it on her palm. It was a figurine of a red-haired witch with a pointed hat stirring a cauldron. Her father took the figurine from her hand and winded the dial on the bottom of the cauldron. The witch suddenly moved and was stirring and music was coming from it as if she were humming a wonderful tune. Lily smiled to an extent where she could no longer feel her cheeks anymore and she ran towards her night-table to set it down.

Her mother's head appeared at her door with a wide grin. "Happy Birthday love, did you like your presents?"

Lily pranced towards her mother and gave her an immense hug and then ran towards her father almost accidentally knocking him off the bed and did the same. "I love it, everything. I didn't know you both were so accepting of this."

"Of course we are," her father replied straightening himself out, "you're our daughter." As soon as Lily's father finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it dear." Lily's mother said as she swiftly made her way out of her daughter's room.

"Um, Daddy, I think you should go downstairs too, it might be somebody from the school." Lily took her father's hand and past her sister's room and yelled out a thank you but couldn't make out Petunia's inaudible response. At the foot of the stairs, Lily noticed a stern-looking woman with black hair, which was mainly covered with a pointed hat. She was sitting on the couch with her tartan plaid robes billowed perfectly against her seat. Lily's mother sat across from her and beckoned for her husband and daughter to sit.

"Mr. Evans, it seems that you and your wife are both aware that your daughter has magical abilities?" She looked at him through her spectacles with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we have noticed extraordinary things when she was younger; however, we believed it to be a mere coincidence until a few months ago." Mr. Evans simply stated as he grabbed his daughter's hand.

The black-haired witch let out a slight smile and continued. "As you may or may not know, we have a school in specializes in the teachings of wizardry known as Hogwarts. We have a fine establishment of staff and a wonderful Headmaster, who looks for nothing more than the care of his students. The students are taught at the start of September and ends around the third week of June. However, students are permitted to be sent home during Christmas holidays to spend time with their family, unless they would rather stay in the school."

Lily's eyebrows raised, she had forgotten that she would be away from her family for so long.

"Will we not be able to communicate to our daughter during this time?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Usually, students are allowed to receive gifts and letters and even send them out using owls. However, it would be mildly difficult for an owl to become unnoticed in Spinner's End seeing as how most of the inhabitants are non-magical folk. It would be thought of as highly unlikely for an owl to end up here; however we will do our best for your family to keep in touch." She replied calmly and reached up into her cloak and took out an envelope with a seal. The witch got up from her seat, her robes creasing perfectly and handed Lily the letter with her name on it and smiled. "I am hoping you would accept it if your daughter studied at Hogwarts," she continued looking at the Evans' "I expect great things from your daughter."

Lily rested the envelope on her lap and stared at her parents while holding both of their hands. Mrs. Evans looked mildly uneasy but gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"I know my daughter will do extremely well" said Mr. Evans. "As long as I can have my daughter back afterwards, that'll do." He chuckled.

"So then it is set Lily Evans, I am informally welcoming you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be at King's Cross Station on September 1st by 11 o'clock and head to the platform nine and three quarters and run through the barrier and do not worry, you will not hurt yourself. Your lists of supplies are written in the letter and to buy them, I can probably assume that boy staring through your window can help you." She pointed her head towards the window that featured two onyx eyes and the top of a greasy head who tried to remain out of sight. Lily saw Severus and ran to the window to open it as he tried to take off in a sprint. The heads of the Evans' turned symmetrically.

"Hey Sev! Wait! I need to talk to you, come in." Lily shouted. She wasn't sure if she had heard him or not because he kept running. However, his senses came back to him and he abruptly stopped with his back to Lily. _He was already caught_, he thought, _so might as well go back_. He started walking slowly towards the Evans household holding a badly wrapped present as he was staring at the floor. Lily had opened the door and welcomed her friend in her house with a serene smile. Severus had lifted his head and managed a small smirk.

"Happy Birthday Lily" he said, ashamed of his poorly wrapped gift as he handed it to her.

"Thank you so much Sev." She instantly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze causing him to blush a deep crimson colour, looking as if he were about to pass out. "Come sit, someone from Hogwarts is here and my parents accepted me to go study there." Severus slowly let himself out of Lily's grip to stare at the stern-looking woman.

"I'm assuming you're Severus Snape, my boy?" the black-haired witch asked as she cocked her head to the side as if examining him.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Snape stammered looking at her and the Evans'.

"Oh yes, I remember your mother. Will you be able to accompany Miss Evans to Diagon Alley to retrieve her supplies? I'm sure your mother will have access to some Floo Powder." said the black-haired witch. She disregarded the quizzical and confused looks on all the Evans'.

"Of course!" he said gallantly, as if he had finally mustered enough courage to speak. He wanted to look good in front of the Evans family. "My mother will be accompanying me, it is no problem to help Lily." He looked behind him and Lily was still waiting by the door and it looked as if she wasn't patient enough to hold onto her gift. She had thrown the wrapping to the floor and was holding onto a book and a tear fell from her cheek. Severus decided to ignore the display of emotion and focused his attention on the witch even though he wanted nothing more than to hug Lily once more. Mrs. Evans got up from her seat, to usher her daughter back inside. The witch had almost too easily read the title of the book and smiled at Severus.

"You have good taste my boy," she sighed "ah! The Tales of Beedle the Bard is a good night-time read, if I say so myself. I particularly like the tale of the "Three Brothers". In other matters..." she wanted to continue talking about Hogwarts, "if you need financial help buying your supplies, just mention that Albus Dumbledore said he would cover everything and I, Professor McGonagall gave you permission as well, I have written you both letters since that is the case." She put her hand in her cloak once again and handed both students another letter.

"Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall," Said Mr. Evans "I didn't think it was possible for us to come up with wizarding money." He hugged his daughter's side.

"Yes, thank you, professor." Severus chimed in, leaning against the wall of the living room. He felt comforted for the fact that he didn't have to worry about money.

Professor McGonagall made her way to the door. "Well, unless there's any more questions, I'll be off and awaiting you both at the start of term." She said briskly.

"Um, professor?" Lily asked, turning her head so her red curls fell seamlessly onto her shoulders. Severus watched her every move.

"Yes, my dear?" the witch raised her eyebrows once more. She sounded as if she had a Scottish accent.

"I was wondering if you could teach me and help me learn..." Lily shyly said.

"I'm sure I will be seeing more from the both of you, do not worry. You'll do well, I see a Gryffindor in you." She winked, bid her goodbyes and quickly disappeared.

"I think I should go home too, I hope you enjoyed your birthday Lily." Severus said, now looking at her father.

"Hey Severus," Mr. Evans whispered "she loved it, thanks." He winked and patted him on the shoulder. He blushed and nodded reassuringly and made his way out the door.

"Bye Sev! I can't wait to read everything tonight. Thank you!" She waved him goodbye.

"He seems like such a sweet boy," Mrs. Evans said "looks like he cares for you a lot Lil"

"Mhm. He's really a..."

"FREAK!" A shout came from the top of the stairs. Petunia was standing completely outraged as she stomped her feet. Severus might have heard Petunia yell out to him as his steps quickened as if he was storming home.

"Petunia Evans!" Mrs. Evans called out. "Do not judge people." Her sweet demeanour seemed to suddenly vanish.

"He's bringing his whole lot in here! I can't stand it!" she screeched.

"Petunia," Mr. Evans said calmly "you have to understand her being born a witch was not a choice. However, I believe she will do well in this school, you must accept it as a sister. You have to be there for her."

"Petunia, maybe you can come with me, I can write to Dumbledore and ask." Lily peered up the top of the stairs and her sister's anger stricken face diminished into a smirk.

"And become a freak like you and that Snape boy? That's quite alright actually. Don't even bother." She gave Lily one last look and stormed back into her room.

Lily rubbed her eyes and grabbed the present Severus got for her and ran up the stairs to close herself off into her room while muttering a last thank you to her parents. She didn't want her sister to ruin her mood so she decided to read about the school she was going to go to in a few months. Hours seemed to pass soundlessly and the sun struck dawn. She wound up the cauldron and the figurine began to hum and she followed as she put down her father's present. Lily decided to start reading the book that Severus had gotten her for her birthday. As she turned the first page, she cracked a smile and noticed Severus' perfect handwriting. He seemed to have a delicate touch as if he were carefully looping each cursive letter.

_Dear Lily;_

_Happy Birthday, once more. May all your wishes come true._

_Always your friend, Severus Snape._

Snape had a way with words Lily could not comprehend. He could make something as simple as a sentence, beautiful. He always knew the right thing to say when she needed it the most. Lily knew from that moment on, that she wanted to do the same for him even though he shows little emotion. She wanted to be there for him most ardently. She read no further, closed her book and placed it on her desk as carefully as he had written in it. She peered out the window and thought of how fortunate her life has been until now and the best part was just beginning...

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Don't forget to review and send some comments my way. It would be greatly appreciated. **


	7. Diagon Alley

_**I'm going to actually make this one day into 2 chapters. I don't want to leave anything behind!  
**_

_September 1st, 1971_

The first day of Hogwarts steadfast approached from the moment they received their letters. Severus and Lily spent countless days in the summer talking about what she had read in Hogwarts: A History and he had read tales to her from the book he had given her for her birthday. They spent the twilight sitting by the river aimlessly looking up at the clouded sky, Lily pointed at one significant shape that looked like a cauldron and Severus chuckled, his usual pale emotionless face careened with a small smirk.

"So we're going to get our supplies soon?" Lily's eyes remained focused on the sky.

"Yeah, we're going to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder," Lily turned her attention towards her friend "you'll see how it works in an hour." Severus explained.

"Do you want to help me pack? I tried asking my parents but they kept bursting into tears." She said glumly. Without a word, Severus lifted himself off the wet grass and held out a hand for Lily. Her fingers slipped seamlessly into his and Severus felt the warmth of her grip. _Boy, she had delicate hands,_ he thought. They made their way to the Evans' household and into Lily's room. Her walls were painted a delicate white and had smelt of freshly cut flowers. Lily fell onto her knees and grabbed her luggage from underneath her mattress and lay it open on her bed. Snape was still looking around the room in complete awe. "Sev, can you hand over a few of my books on the bookshelf?" she asked, burying her nose into her luggage. Snape shook his head and wordlessly grabbed a few interesting novels and of course the two books she received for her birthday. As he handed them over, he noticed the present Mrs. Evans' had given to her daughter and walked over to it quickly. He lifted it up and rested it on his palm thoroughly examining it.

"She looks like you," he looked at Lily from the corner of his eye then back at the figurine and continued, "Will you be taking this with you?"

Lily was pressing down hard against the clothes she was stuffing into her luggage leaving a crease between her brows until she finally zipped it closed. "Nah, I'll leave that here, just in case it breaks if I take it with me," she panted. Snape gave a disapproving look and picked up the Hogwarts letter that Lily received and turned it over.

"You didn't even open your letter Lily, for someone who was so excited to go..."

"You're a curious one aren't you Sev?" she interrupted, a crooked smile etched on her face as she blew a piece of hair away from her eyes. "I'm going to open it now, so I know what to get at Diagon Alley, I like a bit of a surprise," she concluded. Snape handed Lily the letter and she pocketed it in her coat.  
"My parents are allowed to come, right Sev?" She leaned on her luggage coming eerily close to her friend's face.

Snape took a step back. "Yes, they're allowed to come. I don't know if it would be a good idea if your sister came though, seeing as though she begged Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts." He never liked Petunia and it was more than obvious it was a mutual feeling.

Lily raised her eyebrow, "don't bring that up to Petunia, she'll hate that we found that letter." Lily picked up her luggage and waited in front of her door, giving her room a last look.

"Of course," Snape snarled and followed behind her. Snape took Lily's luggage down the stairs and opened the entrance door. "Uh, I have to warn my mom your family is coming, just meet me in front of my house when you are all ready. I'll take your luggage with me so you won't have to carry anything." With a little wave, Severus quickly made his way home. Unlike Lily, Severus had packed weeks prior and stuffed as many books as possible into his tattered luggage which was handed down from his mother.

"Severus," Mrs. Snape started, "is Lily coming over now? It's getting quite late; we must rush and buy your supplies." She seemed to be in a calm mood since her husband was not home and Severus was extremely thankful for.

"Yes and her family will be coming also to see her off." He grabbed both of the luggage and placed it close to the fireplace which was dusty and looked like it had not been used or cleaned in years. His mother went inside and grabbed a tea pot and placed it on the mantle.

"I have enough floo powder, it should be fine. Thank goodness your father is not home." Someone had knocked on the door instantly. Severus' mother went to answer and was greeted by the family of four, one of the daughters with her nose up in the air and coughed rudely.

"Hello there, Eileen!" Mrs. Evans said politely lowering Petunia's hand from her face. Mrs. Snape welcomed them into her home and ushered them to the fireplace, Mr. Evans now holding the hand of his youngest daughter. Petunia glared at Severus the whole time, which he reciprocated.

"Now, the rules are quite simple, I will light the fireplace and you all will grab a handful of the powder from the teapot and throw it into the fire. The flame will turn an emerald green. Once so, you must say the words Diagon Alley clearly and walk into the flame. Severus and Lily will be the first to go through, followed by you three," she jerked her head at the rest of the Evans family, "and I will come up last." With a curt nod Severus took a palm full of the greyish powder and threw it into the fire her mother conjured. The flame turned a bright green and he looked beside him at the gaping mouth of Lily Evans and saw that her eyes matched beautifully with the fire, almost identical. He reached for Lily's hand shyly, a bit embarrassed in front of his mother but did not look back at her.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted as both students walked into the fire in unison. A few seconds later, they found themselves on a cobbled streets being pushed and shoved by people in cloaks and wizarding hats. Lily grabbed hold of Severus' hand and pulled him back and their backs leaned on a stone wall. They both looked up in awe and great fascination, their eyes twinkling in desire to run into every store. A few moments later, the rest of their family caught up with them, Eileen being the least impressed out of all since she had been here many times before. Petunia's eyes had sparkled for a mere moment before intense anger etched onto her face, folding her arms and looking at the wizards and witches whizzing by in disgust.

"Severus, you have your list of supplies you have one hour to get them all, take Lily and you may go, meet us all back here in one hour. I will take care of the Evans family and whatever you do, do not go into Knockturn Alley." Her face showed much seriousness. Severus took out his parchment and looked at all the supplies he needed to buy. Lily looked back at her parents, Mr. Evans' glasses looked lop-sided and his hair was dishevelled, she managed a small laugh and walked next to Severus letting him lead the way.

"Robes first, since they are the lightest to carry!" he tried to make his voice heard as he swerved through bustling wizards. Lily tried to keep up as much as possible however; she wished she had more sets of eyes to intake all the shops that they were passing. They finally stopped in front of a sign that read: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and stepped into the store.

"Come in dears, come in! Many last-minute students again, I don't have all day!" Madam Malkin said hurriedly, shoving them both in a corner. She waved her wand and measuring tape flew out of nowhere and started measuring them from head to toe. She seemed like a kind woman but pressed for time. She was taking measurements of ten other students at the same time, measuring tape whizzing by their heads, almost knocking Severus. "Your robes are ready, head to the front of the shop to pay!" Madam Malkin yelled making her way to the register. Severus and Lily stared at each other and took out the letter that Professor McGonagall had written for them, exempting them from payment and showed it to the white-haired witch. "Alright then," she looked at the parchment briskly "you may go." Severus and Lily quickly grabbed their all their robes and before they left the store, made an itinerary of where to head next.

Severus eyed his supply list, "we'll head next to Potage's Cauldron Shop for our cauldrons." Lily wish she had read her letter a while back, she felt rushed and disoriented by the number of people who were passing by. They finally reached the store which had piles and piles of different cauldrons stacked up on one another. They got their standard size two cauldron at hand and decided to go to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for their telescope and other equipment. They were quickly pushed out of the store after they had bought their supplies by returning students who like them, were shopping at the last minute. Severus led Lily next for the course books at Flourish and Blotts. The sign featured two feathered quills and looked much more appealing to look at from outside. They walked in and the manager of the store raised his eyebrow and stared at them both.

"First years I take it?" he said, now focusing on reaching up for some heavy books on the top shelf.

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"Here, catch" he started throwing some heavy books down at them as Severus tried his best to balance everything however, the weight was unbearable and knocked him to the floor and Lily silently giggled helping her friend up. He brushed himself off and glared at the manager. "At least these books don't bite," he said matter-of factly "I don't understand teachers sometimes, they assign books that are deadly to open, but you don't have to worry about that this year." He winked and made his way down. They showed the letter to the manager and left the store, with heavy supplies in hand.

"Last stop, Ollivander's." Snape said, he kept the best for last. They passed by Eyelops Owl Emporium and Lily grabbed Severus' oversized coat by the shoulder to hold him back. She pressed her nose and hands against the window and flashed the brightest smile.

"WOW! Owls!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, owls, feathery, messy, like every other animal." He said unimpressed. "You can have these as pets, an owl, a cat or a toad." Lily ignored what her friend had said and continued to stare brilliantly at one owl in specific which had a tint of red to his feathers and golden eyes.

"I like that one!" she pointed.

"Yes, very...cute." Severus said sarcastically and made a face of disapproval.

"Look that one looks like you!" She started laughing extremely hard. Severus looked at the black and white screech owl and realized it was glaring back at him as if he were scowling. "C'mon, we're getting those two!" she exclaimed excitedly grabbing Severus and pulling him into the store. Severus was the first one out of the store reluctantly holding onto the bird cage, as if the animal was diseased. Lily came out holding her cage delicately as if it were her child. "Yours looks like he bites." She tried to put her finger into the cage and the owl snapped and tried to peck at her.

"I can't believe you made me get a vicious owl." Severus shook his head.

"Well don't treat it like a vicious animal; I'm sure it will be useful sometimes." She winked at Severus and petted her owl through the cage warmly and she accepted the affection. Severus blushed and headed into Ollivander's with Lily trailing behind him. Oddly enough, there was nobody but those two in the store. The shop was tiny and lined up with thousands of narrow boxes from floor to ceiling. It seemed like the shop had collected a fine layer of dust and was deserted except for a spindly chair in the corner of the room.

"Well, well, another Prince." Ollivander appeared from the corner, examining the narrow boxes carefully and moving along the rows, until he found a particular one. He grabbed a box and headed towards the tall, skinny boy and opened the box. Severus eyed it peculiarly and Lily looked bright in wonder. "Thirteen inches, Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring, give it a flick." Severus slowly took the wand into his hand and it blew the spindly chair into a row of wands causing them to fall. Lily's eyes bulged. "I guess not." Severus placed back the wand carefully and watched Ollivander mutter words under his breath. "Shouldn't take too long," he said calmly as he reached up for a dusty black box. He made his way back to Snape and eyed him carefully. "Ebony and Thestral Hair, fourteen and a quarter inches." Snape looked at the box and tried to open it, however it took some force. "Shy, aren't we?" Ollivander asked. "The wand that picks you shows your true personality." Snape ignored Ollivander's comment, looked down at the finally opened box and liked the intricate design of the wand. He carefully picked it up as Lily peered from his shoulder; he flicked it and jets of gold emitted from it causing Lily to bounce back. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Second time's the charm." A smirk lay across Severus' face as he kept the wand in his hand. Severus waited in the corner with his arms folded and eyes closed whilst leaning on a wall.

Lily stood there gawking at the silver-haired man. "I-It's my turn, right?" Ollivander completely ignored her comment, spun around and headed to another section of wands. He was holding a few black boxes in his hand and handed then one by one to Lily when he returned.

"A first-timer, I assume your parents never carried a wand? Holly and dragon heartstring, eleven inches." He handed the wand which looked completely different from Snape's and hers was quite plain, compared to his. Before she even touched it the wand, squirmed away from her hand and Ollivander quickly closed the box. "No, not that one, it would have caused great damage to my store. Here take this one, Cherry and Thestral Hair, nine and three quarter inches." This time the wand had let her pick it up however; it had retaliated with it blowing ash into her face. Severus finally opened his eyes as Lily quickly put the wand back in the box. She turned her head back and looked at Severus and his eyes lit up as if forcing back a laugh.

"That's a nice look on you. You'll probably be getting that more often, from now on."

"Oh quiet, we will see who does better in classes, you already may know a lot of spells but I'll catch up." She replied non-defiantly, turning her attention back to Ollivander.

"Hm, I think this will do," Ollivander muttered, "willow and unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches." Lily glanced at it for a mere second before the wand propped up into her hand by itself. "Ah yes, an achiever aren't we. You go after the things you want, it seems." Lily held the wand and a burst of heat entered her body and caused her to mildly glow. Severus noticed her bright red hair moving with the wind her wand had produced, an aura of gold surrounding her body. He had turned his head once more to look outside the window. "Perfect, the wand is swishy, great for Charms work, I say. Make good use of it." The students bid their goodbyes and made their way to where Severus' mom was waiting with the Evans family. They were waiting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Mr. Evans was gleefully licking a cone, while his wife shot him a worried look, holding the hand of her eldest who kept the same disgusted face.

"It's about ten-thirty; we have no time to dawdle. King's Cross Station is next." Mrs. Snape hurriedly said as she started to pace, staring at the owl that her son was holding. "It looks like you." She chuckled. For the first time in years, Severus watched her mother laugh. "It'll be hard to bring that home because of your father, but I'll talk to him." Her face rendered back to being serious. She moved on ahead leading them all to the train station.

**_Part 2 of this day will be uploaded soon! Remember to review and leave me some feedback. Thanks!_**


	8. The Sorting Hat

**_Wow, I planned this day to be two chapters however, there's so many things to write and ideas kept flowing, so I will extend it to three since I don't want to cut out anything important!_  
**

When they reached King's Cross, Mrs. Snape was quickly giving instructions to the young children, inaudible to the passing Muggles. They listened intently while pushing their trolleys holding their luggage, their owls flapping their wings in protest. They all made their way to the platform between nine and ten. "Run towards the wall and don't be afraid, you will only pass through to platform nine and three quarters. Wait there, we will follow suit behind you." Severus and Lily nodded and the latter pushed her trolley first excitedly. She sprinted towards the wall and found herself staring at a beautiful train enough to hold at least a thousand students. Severus came up behind her a few seconds later, only to stare at the train as well. His nerves, twisting a knot into his stomach however, a great relief that he would be away from his broken home. The rest of the family arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked around in wonder, their eyes filled with amazement. Petunia didn't look very pleased as they walked a bit ahead of the Snape family. Severus was watching them from a distance as it seemed like Lily was pleading to her sister.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-" she caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull away. "Maybe once I'm there – no listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want – to – go!" spat Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a –a –" Petunia's eyes seem to have analyzed the scene as she watched wizards already dressed in their long robes, the fluttering of the wings of their owls loading their luggage onto the crimson steam engine. "You think i want to be a – a freak?"

Lily's eyes began to tear; she had heard her sister so many times however this time was more unbearable. She let her older sister pull away her hand successfully.

"I'm not a freak, that's a horrible thing to say."

"Well, that's where you're going and there's a school full of them," Petunia's eyes stared now at Severus, "you and that Snape boy...you're weirdos. It's good that normal people are separated from you folk."

Lily made sure her parents were far enough to not hear them arguing. "You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet, either from rage or embarrassment, or even more possibly, both.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read –" whispered Petunia. "That was my private – how could you -?

Lily was so upset that she had forgotten to not bring up the subject. She gave a pleading look at Severus and her sister continued lashing out her anger.  
"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not sneaking – " Lily now defending her friend. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere! Freak! She spat as she marched over to where her parents were standing.

Lily took her luggage, gave a final goodbye to her parents and sped by Severus after she had thanked his mother. She did not even look at him as they were both stuffing their luggage into the train, Lily more aggressive than he. Snape noticed her difference in attitude and decided to give her a little space before they got on the train. She made her way on the train and sincerely regretted ignoring her friend, yet was too upset about her sister to dwell over it. She walked through and noticed all the compartments were pretty full except for one near the end with two dark- haired boys deep in conversation. She decided to sit in there and lean her forehead against the glass. The two boys, one with glasses looked at each other in bewilderment but did not think much of the lonely girl and they carried on with their conversation. Snape decided it was a good time to change into his robes and after he did, he went on the lookout for his friend. He sped by the compartments until he finally stopped and noticed a little red-head who was visibly upset. Snape slid open the compartment door slowly, ignored the loud dark-haired boys and sat across from her. She gave him a slight glance and peered back out the window. She was crying, he thought, darnit what do I do?

"I don't want to talk to you." She said coldly.

"Why?" His heart was beating at a hundred miles per second; he couldn't believe he had upset her. However, his voice remained calm.

"Tuney hates me, she knew we saw her letter, she called us freaks!" She wiped her teary face with her sleeve.

"Listen Lily, do you think that there would be a whole school, if we really were monsters? Is everyone a freak here? No," he answered his own question "she's jealous, but you know what we're going and you've been waiting for this moment for two years. We're finally going to Hogwarts!" Snape said, unable to suppress his excitement any longer. Lily finally looked at her friend and half-smiled and he put a hand on her knee. "You'd better be in Slytherin."

The curiosity of the two students beside them finally piqued. "Slytherin? Said the boy with the glasses, he looked to be extremely well pampered, something that Snape had lacked. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked the boy sitting across from him, he had dark wavy curls and the smile left his face.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." He said ashamedly.

"Blimey" said the boy in glasses "are you serious?"

The boy chuckled and let out a crooked smile. "Yes I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. The whole Black family has been sorted into Slytherin. However, I'm hoping to finally break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!" The young boy held up his wand like a sword.

Sitting next to him, Snape made a small snicker and the boy turned to look at him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, his sneer meaning otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

The boy with spectacles roared with laughter as he high-fived his new friend. Lily sat up, rather flushed and looked at both boys in disgust. "Come on Severus, we'll find another compartment."

"Ooooooo..." both boys imitated Lily's voice and tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"We'll be seeing you around Snivellus!" Sirius yelled as Snape slammed the door on his face.

Lily and Severus looked around in the other compartments for two empty seats and headed towards the back of the train. They found one compartment which was only used by one student, with sandy coloured hair. His head was pressed against the window and as they slid the compartment door open, the boy winced slightly but did not turn around. On his lap, lay a book already opened on a page, but face down on his legs. Lily and Severus didn't want to bother the young student and decided it would be polite if they spoke lightly.

"Forget about those boys Severus, they're no good bullies." Lily had leaned over to say. Snape really did not want to talk about it and wished that for a moment he could just press his head against the window and ignore everything, like the boy next to him. However, he decided to just politely switch subjects.

"What are you going to name your owl?" To this question, Lily's emerald eyes brightened and she looked up towards the compartment ceiling as if contemplating names.

"I know this sounds kind of silly, but I'm going to name her Rutila." Lily said, twiddling her thumbs. "What about yours?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "That's actually quite fitting; I'm surprised you're using a Latin word. I think I will do the same and call the vicious bird, Noctis." He replied.

"Stop calling him vicious, you just got him, of course he has to get used to you. Noctis is a very nice name by the way," she paused and looked like she was deep in thought, "I wonder if we're going to be in the same classes."

"We'll see soon, we should be there by nightfall." Severus looked out the window excitedly and saw that the sun was about to set. The horizon had an orange hue.

As soon as Severus looked out the window, the compartment door slip open and a grey-haired lady was pushing a trolley with an intense amount of candy on it. " Would you like anything from the trolley, dears?"

The sandy-haired boy finally spun his head around. "Three chocolate frogs, please!" He shouted excitedly. The lady pushing the food trolley handed him the chocolate frogs and he thanked her and sat back down. He finally looked at the other two and handed them one each and kept one for himself. Lily looked at the box and back at the young sandy-haired boy who had a few visible scars on his face. "I heard chocolate heals and it'll make you feel better sometimes." The boy said with a slight smile, which disappeared quickly as he looked down at his chocolate box.

Severus was staring at the young boy and for some reason, had felt bad for him. However, thanked the boy for buying him the chocolate and opened the box. The chocolate frog bounced out of the box and started hopping around the compartment. Lily jumped up from her seat. "What is that thing?" she exclaimed, the sandy-haired boy now giggling slightly.

"It's just a piece of chocolate in a shape of a frog, that's been bewitched so it will croak and hop around. I like the taste of it and plus, you get a collectible card!" He leaned over and looked at the card Severus got and smiled, "I have a few of him." He bent over to catch the frog but it ended up slipping away and flew out the window, he looked slightly disappointed. Severus looked down and Lily inched closer to him almost knocking heads.

"Wow! Dumbledore! He looks really cool. The pictures move too." Lily flashed a wide smile, stared at the picture and followed it with her widened eyes. She grabbed her box from the seat and handed it back to the sandy-haired boy. "Here, you can have it back, I know you like the chocolate, I don't want to impose." She took the boy's hand and stuffed the box in it and gave him a small smile. He accepted the chocolate back with a slight flush on his cheeks as he stuffed it in his robes.

"I-I'm Remus by the way."

"Hello then Remus, nice to meet you, I'm Lily and this is my best friend Severus, and it's our first year at Hogwarts." She said while pointing at him. Severus blushed faintly and gave a curt nod towards Remus.

"Likewise, I'm sure I'll be seeing more from the both of you." He said with a slight smile which seemed to elongate his scars. He grabbed the book from his lap and continued to read in silence for the rest of the trip.

The train finally came to a stop and Lily and Severus heard jeers coming from the compartments and knew that they finally arrived to their destination. As people were starting to line up outside, Severus and Lily being one of the last ones out, their mouths hung wide open as they noticed a man about twice the height of a normal man who had shaggy black hair. His hands were the size of dust bins and the boots he was wearing made his feet the size of baby dolphins.

"C'mon, what are you looking at? Get to the boats!" yelled the giant, pointing ahead at the rest of the students who were climbing into the tiny boats. Severus and Lily quickly sprinted to the dock and were pushed into the white vessel. "Hold on to the lights! It'll get dark really quick!" The giant yelled from a distance. Severus and Lily scrambled in the boat and the latter picked up the lantern and held it up. They looked ahead and noticed that all boats were moving simply by themselves symmetrically, even though there was no current. The excitement never seemed to die down within the students as they heard gasping and cheery noises. A fog seemed to have spread around the lake and once they passed through, they noticed an immense castle with many towers and turrets. Severus and Lily's eyes shone and they stared at each other in excitement, Lily unable to hold the lantern probably.

"I read that there's a giant squid in this lake." Lily peered over the boat to stare into the water and all she saw was her own reflection.

"And Merpeople also." Snape said, unable to keep his eyes off his new school.

They finally reached the dock on the other side and noticed a familiar witch with black hair and tartan robes waiting for the rest of the students. All the students now out of the boats, waiting in anticipation for the forthcomings.

"This way, first-years, follow me please!" Professor McGonagall shouted, making sure she was heard by all. She ushered the students into a small building and she waited at the top of the stairs to make sure everyone has caught up. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she continued "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within this school. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." The students all stared up in wonder, smiles appearing on their bright faces. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all fix yourselves up before I bring you through these doors." She stared at the boy with glasses whom Lily and Severus had met on the train and departed. His hair was dishevelled so intensely, it looked like he had just woken up from a year's worth of napping. He noticed her glare and straightened his robes and smoothed his hair with a little embarrassment.

The students had taken the time to introduce each other or keep close to the ones that they were already friends with. Severus stayed close to Lily and their excitement was rendering them almost unable to speak. Flashing smiles was their only means of communication.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "the Sorting ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. She led the students through the double mahogany doors and the students revelled into the Great Hall. Around nine-hundred students were now facing the new students watching them enter, prepared for the ceremony. The students looked up in awe at the ceiling which was the perfect representation of the night sky and saw clouds moving into the night. There were hundreds of candles lined up around the four, immensely long rectangular tables, presumably one for each house and they were floating above them. There was also a fifth table facing the students, lined up with teachers, now clapping at the new students' arrival. "When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said, pacing forward, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She pointed at a tattered hat, which according to Severus, looked hundreds, maybe centuries old. It lay on a little wooden stool facing the rest of the students at Hogwarts. McGonagall stopped in her tracks and pulled out a piece of parchment from her cloak and let it unfold.

"Bertram Aubry!" she shouted and a blonde haired boy silently walked over to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head.

"Bright mind, I see. Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Ravenclaws were now clapping at their new house member, two students moving aside to give him room to sit. Lily watched the hat surprisingly. Magic seemed to impress her more and more every day, jumping chocolate frogs, talking hats, floating candles, it was all a bit surreal.

"Alfred Avery!"

A stocky boy made his way to the stool with a triumphant smile peering across his face and the rim of the hat barely touching a hair, yelled out, "Slytherin." He made his way to the Slytherin table, with an even bigger smile.

"That was quick." Lily leaned over to Severus and whispered, now clapping.

Severus glanced back at her. "Sometimes, their paths are very clear. The Sorting Hat remembers everyone; he might have had a relative in Slytherin. However, the Sorting Hat doesn't sort every relative in the same house. It's safe to say, the hat is never wrong."

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall summoned.

Sirius looked at the Slytherin table and gave a dishearted look, a woman with black wavy hair staring at him from a distance. He trudged his way to the stool and placed the hat firmly onto his curls. "_Hm, another Black. However, for some reason, you don't want to be a Slytherin. You'd do quite well._" Sirius looked like he was pleading with the hat; his eyes shut closed, lips moving silently. "_Oh suit yourself then_." The Sorting Hat thought in protest. "Gryffindor!" he shouted. Sirius had a wide smile on his face, stuck his tongue out for the Slytherin table. He passed Severus and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder and gave his new friend with glasses a high five.

"Davey Gudgeon!"

A tall brown-haired boy klutzily made his way to the stool. The hat remained on his head for a couple of silent minutes before it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Lily Evans!"

Lily stood shocked for a few seconds, her eyes bulging, not being able to move as if she had been paralyzed. Severus gave her a slight shove and said, "It'll be okay." She nodded and made her way slowly to the stool, her legs feeling like jelly. She covered her head and could hear all the thoughts of the hat.

"_Hm, peculiar_," thought the hat. "_Muggle-born, with a bright mind. Bright minds belong to Ravenclaw. However, I see your friendship and honesty, no doubt a trait from a Hufflepuff. Difficult, you are, to sort. Courage also, a lot of it, much more than you think._" Lily felt like she was sitting there for days, endless thoughts going through her mind, knowing the hat could hear them. "_You're not so sure where you want to go do you? No, no, that is why I'm here. I see the fire burning in you, the heart you have is one that burns with passion and bravery_." Lily squirmed a little in her seat, closing her eyes. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. The table to her left immediately stood up and started clapping vicariously. Severus had slightly moaned in protest, inaudible to Lily's ears. She propped off the stool and passed her best friend, giving him a sad smile and made her way to the table. Severus had now become extremely nervous, he stepped a few steps backwards so he can be visible to Lily, and he looked behind him and tried to give a reassuring smile, one that was incapable of being forced on his lips. She was happy to be anywhere, but knew Severus preferred her in Slytherin.

"Alice Fortescue!" Professor McGonagall continued. A tiny girl with short spiky brown hair gleefully pulled down the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

The table erupted in cheers again, this time Lily was a part of them.

"Remus Lupin!"

The sandy-haired boy looked up at the teacher's table and noticed Dumbledore who had gave him a reassuring wink. Remus sighed and made his way to the Sorting Hat.

"_Another brilliant mind,_" the Sorting Hat thought. "_Maybe you belong in Slytherin? I see you doing well or maybe in Ravenclaw. Oh, no. Your heart is pure, yet your mind, slightly tainted. However, I can see where your heart and mind truly resides._" Remus got extremely nervous. "Gryffindor!"

"Three in a row." Severus muttered sorrowfully looking back at Lily, yet clapping for the boy he met on the train. Lily smiled at Severus and moved to make Remus some room, patting him on the back.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall yelled as the Gryffindor table quieted down.

A short, pudgy boy with mousy coloured hair made his way to the stool, almost knocking over the hat in the process. "_Hm,_" thought the Sorting Hat, "I_ can see in your heart, I know where you innermost allegiances lie._" Peter grasped onto the hat even tighter, his hands trembling. "Slytherin!" shouted the hat. He quickly scurried off to the Slytherin table, which to Severus' mind, resembled a rat.

"James Potter!" She called out next.

Severus had recognized him from the train, he was the boy with the glasses who bullied him, James walked by and they glared at each other for a slight moment and made his way to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled out quickly. James pumped his fist and ran to the Gryffindor table, giving Severus a slight smirk on the way. Lily however, did not clap or move from her seat to give him room. He squeezed his way next to Sirius who was now haughtily laughing. Severus looked behind him and was worried about Lily that she had to spend her classes with bumbling buffoons like those two. However, she had her back turned to the two and was talking to Alice and Remus, her emerald eyes glancing up for a slight moment to look at Severus.

"Adrian Rawling!"

A lanky boy walked up to the hat and was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. Severus had noticed he had a necklace of a camera around his neck, which he found quite peculiar.

"Severus Snape!"

Snape heard his name finally being called and like Lily, remain frozen to his spot.

"C'mon Snivellus! Slytherin is waiting for you!" Sirius shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. James laughed hysterically next to him and Lily turned around to give them a dirty look. Snape ignored the comment and slowly made his way to the Sorting Hat and looked at Lily before he closed his eyes.

_"Hm, you seem a little tormented_," thought the hat, "_you have many good qualities about you young man, you have a brilliant mind, a desire, a thirst, a passion to learn._" Snape listened carefully. "_You have a good heart my boy, listen to it wisely. However, your cunning mind will take you to unbelievable places, you'll use it well."_ Snape's heart skipped a beat and knew what was coming. "Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Snape opened his eyes, stared immediately at Lily and felt his heart drop a little as he made his way to the Slytherin table. A young man with long blonde hair welcomed him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a place to sit. He looked across the room and thought of how much he had already missed Lily, afraid of where their friendship will lead.

**_I hope you liked this chapter, I already started writing the third part of this day. I hope you guys don't mind! It would be greatly appreciated if you review and give me some feedback :)_**


	9. Slytherin's Rules

**_Here is the final part of their first day! As always everything belongs to J.K Rowling._  
**

The remainder of the students were sorted into their respective houses and the Sorting Hat still remained the focal point of their attention. Professor McGonagall had hushed the few rowdy students at the Gryffindor table as the Sorting Hat belted out in song.

"_ 'Tis another year_  
_That a talking hat has come to see_  
_Where you belong to be._  
_You will find,_  
_An undying bind_  
_To my choice as it becomes clear._

_I've peaked inside your every thought,_  
_Offered you advice_  
_I stand beside my choice and do not think twice_  
_For those students in each house_  
_I must surprise,_  
_That you must use what you are taught._

_For those in Gryffindor, raise your swords in bravery._  
_For you might find_  
_That the answers lie_  
_That your strength dwells, in heart_  
_And sets every Gryffindor apart._

_If sorted in Ravenclaw,_  
_Your intelligence is now flaw._  
_To study,_  
_Is your buddy_  
_And your great force of law._

_To be a brainy Slytherin,_  
_The purest blood of them all._  
_However, you may find_  
_Their cunning minds_  
_Aren't much pure at all._

_And the wonders of a Hufflepuff,_  
_Where some students may belong._  
_They may not be the tough_  
_However, to value honesty_  
_Can prove that they can do no wrong._

_All of them unite,_  
_To produce a greater good,_  
_But to set one House apart,_  
_Right from the very start_  
_Will be useless in the future fight. "_

The Sorting Hat quipped and finally remained still on the stool. The students all clapped politely and Lily overheard from returning students that it was quite odd that the Sorting Hat gave his song after he had sorted the first-years. She looked at the Slytherin table and noticed a pale blonde-haired boy had his arm around Severus clasping his shoulder. She smiled faintly but it disappeared quickly as he looked quite unhappy staring at the wooden table, his black hair curtaining his eyes. A silver-haired wizard with an extremely long white beard stood up from his seat at the teacher's table and raised his hands for some silence. He had half-moon spectacles and sparkling blue eyes that twinkled brilliantly in the candlelight, Lily remembered him from the Chocolate Frog Severus had.

"Welcome first-years and returning students," Dumbledore's voice engulfed the whole room, "I would like to make a few announcements before we begin the wonderful feast." He had a smile that made him look much younger, yet still distinguished. Severus' face finally concentrated on the teacher's table and realized Dumbledore was speaking, reaching for the collectible card in his pocket. "I would like to introduce your new Charms teacher, Filius Flitwick and also Head of Ravenclaw house." A tiny little man with brown hair, speckled with white stood on his staff chair. Students snickered yet the man still politely bowed at the claps. "You will indeed find that Professor Flitwick will also become conductor to the Hogwarts Choir, those interested please give your names to him in his office, located on the West Tower on the Seventh Floor." Flitwick sat back down on his chair in contempt. "Another slight staff change for this year is the retirement of our Gamekeeper Ogg, whose assistant Rubeus Hagrid will now be taking over his spot." The giant that Lily and Severus saw off the Hogwarts train abruptly stood up almost knocking the table over. He apologised silently to Flitwick sitting next to him and forgot he was ten times the Professor's size as he patted him on the shoulder. Flitwick was pushed forward, his head almost knocking the table and students erupted in laughter. Hagrid ashamedly sat back down, afraid to now touch anything. Dumbledore looked back at Hagrid with a hearty chuckle and turned to face the students once more. "This year also introduces a new member of the Hogwarts grounds, the Whomping Willow; any of those who want to avoid a very excruciating death would be wise to avoid the immense plant at a safe distance. It will attack anything that is in reach of its branches." He added simply with a smile aimed at the Gryffindor table. "The same rule applies for the Forbidden Forest, I am quite sure that any rule-breaking will be prominently held by our caretaker Apollyon Pringle." He added with a wink. "I believe we are all quite hungry, so without further a due, enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore whisked off silently to the seat in the middle of the teacher's table and raised his hands.

At least a hundred plates had appeared on each House table from what Lily and Severus could see. The food appeared magically onto each golden plate, each students mouth drooling in unison. There were lamb chops and pork chops, steak and chicken, shepherd's pie and roast beef and tripe. The vegetables served alongside it were: mashed potatoes, carrots, peas and fried tomatoes. However, the desserts seemed to look the most delectable in Lily's eyes, she had always had a sweet tooth. There was rice pudding, custard tart, trifle and treacle tart, éclairs and apple pies filled the rest of the table. Lily became so overly excited that she started to fill her plate with desserts first and was laughed at by Alice but joined in with her. Remus who was sitting next to Lily seemed to be just as confused as he did not know what to pick at first and finally decided on the roast beef.

"I'm surprised Lily, with such a sweet tooth you didn't accept the Chocolate Frog." Remus said, filling his mouth with some mashed potatoes, now looking at her from the side.

She looked over while shoving a spoon of rice pudding in her mouth and smiled widely. "I'd rather you have kept it but it was a very generous offer, thanks Remus."

He blushed and focused on his plate of food. Lily had the time to look back at her friend to see what he was up to and was wondering if she would have the time to see him after the feast. Severus was now picking at a piece of steak, eating it extremely slowly. She decided to get up from her seat to go see him, even if it would mildly cause a scene. She passed James and Sirius who were now stuffing their face with pork chops and potatoes and shot them a dirty glance. She made her way to the Slytherin table and poked Severus on the shoulder and crouched beside him.

"Hey Sev," Lily whispered in his ear, "Are you okay?"

The whole Slytherin table looked up from their plates to the little red-haired Gryffindor. Severus jumped up, quite shocked and looked at Lily and then at the faces of his House members. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks, I want to come see you after, or talk, or anything." He whispered back shyly.

"Sure, anytime Sev. Don't forget about me! You know what to do." Lily ignored the glances of the table and gave her friend a wide smile and then headed back to her own table to finish her supper. Severus was now heartily enjoying his meal and with what Lily could see from a distance was a smile.

When she sat back down, James' head popped out next to Remus'. "I don't understand how you can like a greasy Slytherin git." Lily continued to ignore him and thought it was for the best and next to her Remus became quite uncomfortable and ignored his comment as well, now playing with his peas.

After the students' rumbling stomachs were filled, the food disappeared as quickly as it came and Dumbledore stood up once more. "A few more announcements for the night," he calmly said," please remember that Hogsmeade is for students in at least their third year with written permission from a parent or guardian." Lily heard James grumble in protest. "While near Hogsmeade, you may find an abandoned house for those who may not have recognized it previously. Please be fully aware that this structure is haunted and to avoid it like the plague. I will not make any excuse for any students who try to be foolish enough to investigate." A wide smile appeared on the faces of James and Sirius but faded quickly when Dumbledore peered at them. "Prefects made lead up their House members to their common room, where they should find all luggage in preparation for their studies starting in the morning."

The blonde-haired Slytherin and cold grey eyes had risen from his seat at the table. "Severus, I'm going to show you your new home." Severus nodded and followed silently with Peter Pettigrew who was now tagging along behind them, followed by the rest of the Slytherin house. The prefect had led them a spiral staircase and through a long, gloomy, stone corridor. "Pure-blood" the prefect said softly to the wall. Peter shuddered slightly behind Severus. "This is the Slytherin common room." The passage cleared and the prefect stepped forward. This dungeon-like room had a low ceiling and was surrounded by greenish lamps and chairs. The room had many low-backed black and dark green sofas and dark wood cupboards. Severus felt extremely cold in this room and thought it was quite spooky.

"Lucius." A tall Slytherin girl with long blonde hair appeared from behind Severus and spoke in a clear and cold voice which suited the room perfectly.

"Yes Narcissa?" The equally matching blonde prefect spun around to look at the slim Slytherin girl.

"Is it wise to warn the boy, in advance?" She glided seamlessly between the both of them and lounged on the sofa, her pale blue eyes never leaving Lucius.

A slight up curl appeared on Lucius' lips "I believe it will be necessary, yes." his eyes now faltered to the newly added Slytherin and he ushered him to a corner. Severus was now slightly nervous, however, was too proud to let it show. Lucius pushed Severus gently against the wall and glared into his eyes; Severus did not blink or retaliate, his face remained emotionless. He saw Peter tip-toeing out of view from the corner of his eye and followed the rest of the Slytherin students up the stairs, no doubt to the beds. "Severus, my dear new friend, I believe I owe you the upmost luxury of guiding you through Slytherin's rules. Rules that must not be broken and if so, the consequences are highly..." Lucius raised an eyebrow and continued, "...ghastly." Severus saw Narcissa let out a small chuckle.

"What are these rules, Lucius?" Severus for some reason had gained up enough courage to speak in an orderly fashion, his nervousness never faltering.

"If someone has the power to completely disarm you, to take you apart from the inside out, to turn their dreams into yours, to invade every single part of your life and marry it with theirs so you don't know whose is whose anymore, to bring you sobbing into their arms like a child who has always been denied and to destroy you utterly with a single glance...it will not benefit you or any to tell them of this fact."

Severus now looked up at his cold eyes. "I don't believe anyone will ever have the impact to do that to me."

Lucius' smile still rested on his lips. "I believe that there is at least one person. Take that Gryffindor girl during the feast for example."

Severus' eyes glistened, hatred now etched upon his face. "Is there any other rules I should know about?"

"Now, now, Severus," Lucius said calmy, sensing his anger, "anger is your second enemy. Let it get control of you and you will lose the very real enemy in front of you." _Enemy_, Severus thought, _of course he's right in front of me._ "Slytherins rely on power," he continued, "blood purity is our power. However, some rely on their wands, on their fists and some on a single glance. Others don't need to rely on anything at all because the mere mention of their name is enough, like the Dark Lord himself."

Severus' curiosity piqued at the mention. "Dark Lord, Lucius?"

Lucius now let Severus go and cast a glance at Narcissa, who looked like he delved into too much information. "Your sleeping quarters are upstairs on your right, make sure if you get into trouble, to never be caught." Severus walked slowly by the glaring eyes of the two of them and made his way to the sleeping quarters. There was an unattended four-poster bed with luggage and a cage filled with a screeching owl waiting in front of it. Severus quickly rummaged through his luggage, taking out some parchment and a quill, unbeknownst to the rest of the Slytherins and he wrote down something quickly.

"Noctis, here take this, give it to Lily." He handed the piece of parchment to the owl and he snapped back in retaliation but headed outside the window, Severus saw his black and white wings gliding into the moonlight.

Lily heard a tapping at the window and noticed a black and white screech owl flapping its wings. She quickly got out of her bed, Alice now following her every move from the corner of her eye.

"Noctis! You have a letter for me? Thanks!" Lily took out the letter from the owl's mouth and she pet the top of his head, which he did not bite back at. Noctis lingered for a slight moment and flapped his wings in his departure.

"Who sent you a letter already?" Alice asked, her short spiky hairy pointing out in different directions.

Lily smiled as she opened the parchment. "It's just from a good friend of mine." Alice deemed her response acceptable and something she should not bury her nose into while she put her head back on the pillow. Lily stared at the letter, noticing Severus' beautiful hand-writing, which seemed oddly rushed, yet perfect nonetheless.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry I do not have much time to talk. However, I will be seeing you in classes tomorrow, thank Merlin that Slytherin and Gryffindor share most of their classes together. I hope your night went by alright and I noticed you made a few new friends. I on the other hand, got shoved into a wall by a complete tosser, the prefect that you probably saw during the feast. He lectured me about some rules of Slytherin and spoke about some Dark Lord. Anyways, you don't have to owl me back since I'll be seeing you in the morning. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and not uncomfortable. You seem to be fitting in with everything quite well, it's pretty amazing and you'll probably know more spells than me really soon. I have to go, before these dimwits think I'm up to something. Sweet dreams._

_Always your friend,_  
_Severus Snape._

Lily folded the parchment and placed it under her pillow. She was quite upset that her friend wasn't being treated very well, especially on his first day, not only from Gryffindor students but from his own house as well. She thought that she would try to brighten his day in the morning as much as she could. However, what she was most looking forward to, was learning. She had a lot to prove to herself and to the teachers as she was Muggle-born. She put a hand under her pillow, never letting go of Severus' letter and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_Thank you for your positive reviews, I'm hoping they could continue :) Much appreciated! _**


	10. Morning's Mercy

**_Here's the first morning in Hogwarts, hope you enjoy._**

"Lily! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Alice jumped onto her bed and hit Lily playfully with her pillow.

"Breakfast?" Lily groggily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, you can't go to class hungry, now can you?" Alice was now seated next to her, clothed into her Gryffindor uniform excitedly shaking her friend.

"What time is it anyway?" She sat up and was fixing her dishevelled hair.

"Well it's almost 7 o'clock, so we have an hour to eat before Herbology." Alice piped.

Lily quickly got up with another word and put on her Gryffindor robes and looked at herself in the mirror before she took Alice's hand and sprinted to the Great Hall. The tables had seemed to be clearing quickly and Alice was looking for someone in particular.

"Hey Lily, isn't that your friend over there?" She nodded her head towards the table closest to the wall and Severus was hunched over burying his nose in his book. Lily look to and from the both of them and Alice pushed her. "It's okay, go, I'll see you in an hour." She winked and ran towards the table where the rest of the Gryffindors were sitting. Lily made her way to the furthest table and sat next to Severus, ruffling his hair.

"You know, if you read your book from that close, you're not going to notice anything around you." Lily peered over his shoulder to see what her friend was reading. "That's some pretty dark stuff Severus, where do you get books like that?"

Severus closed his book with a slight smirk. "From the library, you can come with me later tonight if you'd like. I think I'll be spending most of my time in there." He said simply.

"Yeah alright, sounds fun. But sometimes, you're going to need to go out and get some natural light." She giggled and grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. Severus looked up and Lily heard his stomach growl. "Hungry?" Without waiting for an answer, Lily shoved the piece of toast in Severus' mouth and instantly turned crimson. He was trying to talk whilst chewing on the bread yet was making muffled sounds while Lily was giggling. He grabbed the piece of toast from his mouth and lowered his head.

"Thanks, I guess." Severus mumbled, he had opened his book back pretending to be reading.

"You know, studying shouldn't be a bigger priority than eating, especially when classes haven't started yet." She had grabbed a piece of toast and jam for herself; she took a big mouthful and chewed viciously. "Don't forget to breathe too..." she added jokingly.

"Breathing is a reflex; of course I won't forget to do it. Eating is a different story." Severus looked at Lily from the corner of his eye and half-smiled.

"We have all our classes together except the History of Magic, I'm really happy." Lily peered over his shoulder once more, seeing what he was reading. "Hey! Your book is upside-down silly, you think you're that amazing that you could read books like that now?" She giggled and knocked him slightly with her elbow.

"And I know how to eat also." Severus smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily finished her toast and crossed her arms.

Severus finally put his book down and stared at Lily for a slight moment as if analyzing the features on her face. He reached out and wiped a crumb that rested near her lips, feeling her delicate skin and lingering a moment longer than needed.

"Well that's convenient, no wonder you were smiling. Making fun of me Sev?" Lily unfolded her arms and dipped her finger into the container of strawberry jam and poked him on the nose. Severus turned his whole body towards her with arched eyebrows. "You look like a reindeer now." She laughed and Severus chuckled slightly. She inched closer to him and kissed the tip of his nose. "All gone." She took his book and started flipping through the pages while Severus sat in the same position, his body and mind still limp in shock.

"Ooooooo...Snivelly has a girlfriend." Severus could see Sirius' cupped hands belting out across the room, James joining in laughter. Lily had ignored the comment.

"Shut up Black!" Snape called out.

"Sev, it's okay. Let it go." Lily rested her hand on his arm, tugging slightly at his Slytherin uniform. He felt the warmth of her hands against his clothes. He felt the warmth of her lips against his skin. He smelt every beautiful flower known in existence with every strand of her flaming red hair. And he let it go for her sake. He let it go because he felt a sense of euphoria growing at the pit of his stomach, a happiness that would grow like a seed. Lily provided a sense of calm to Severus' nature, he would like nothing more than to hex James and Sirius at that table yet her touch rendered him a servant to her wishes.

"Anything for – " Severus stopped in his tracks, remembering the words Lucius told him the night before.

"For?" Lily asked as she cocked her head.

"Never mind, it's not a big deal. C'mon we have to get to the greenhouse for Herbology or Miss Sprout will get mad." He stood up quickly, took the book from Lily's hand and shoved it in his knapsack. They walked quietly to the greenhouses, yet it was a pleasant quietness. They strode alongside each other, steps in perfect harmony and made their way inside, Severus holding the door for Lily.

"Gee Sev, I didn't know you had great manners, thanks." She winked as she walked by him.

"I didn't either." He mumbled underneath his breath inaudible to Lily.

They stood next to each other in complete silence for the next few minutes before class started which was interrupted by the Gryffindors being rowdy. James and Sirius had their arms around Remus and were laughing haughtily.

"Remus, you're a shy kid but you're brilliant." James clapped his shoulder wiping a tear away from his eye. Peter came up behind him and tried to make his way into the Gryffindor gang as Sirius gave him a puzzled look, as if he thought Peter had gotten lost on his way to class.

"Silence my dears," Miss Sprout was the last person in the greenhouse as she made her presence known. "Welcome to Herbology to you first-years my name is Professor Pomona Sprout. I will introduce to you the subject and what we will be working with in this upcoming year."

She was a fairly plump woman and Lily had noticed the irony in her last name and covered her hand with her mouth.

"Something funny dear?" She eyed at Lily.

"No of course not miss, my apologies." Lily looked up at Severus who was focusing on the teacher. She did not want to make a bad impression, especially on her first day.

"Alright then, Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. In this class, you will learn to care for and utilize plants. To also learn about their magical properties and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while other plants have magical effects of their own right. This class will be mandatory for the first five years of your schooling so please, take it seriously. Not only will you learn about the different types of plants, you will sometimes learn spells that will help deal with them as well." Severus' eyes glinted slightly; he could not wait to finally put his wand to good use as he had tucked it neatly into his robes.

The class had ended early which resulted in a short break before Charms class, Severus and Lily decided to walk to the lake and sit in the shade, which reminded them eerily of their times at Spinner's End. Severus laid his back against the tree, his books dispersed on the grass, Lily sat cross-legged in front of him. The sun had illuminated her hair and it resembled a burst of flames.

"I wonder what will happen a few years from now." Lily looked back and stared into the lake.

Severus had his hands planted into the earth surrounding him while staring at her. "Me too." He realized his hands were in dirt and brushed it off.

Lily had noticed and crawled towards him and used her uniform to clean off his hands.

"Lily, I never understood..." Severus started, staring at Lily who was wiping his hands.

"Understood what Sev?" Her head was bent, not looking at him and focusing on her uniform.

"I never understood why you do such nice things for me."

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Lily looked up and stared into his dark eyes, obsidian met evergreen. Severus' heart pulsed and felt it bubble through his veins. "You deserve it."

Severus lifted his head up and closed his eyes, unable to process the words he was hearing. _How could he deserve such caring actions?_ He thought. Lily sat close next to him, her arm pressing against his and she craned her neck so it would rest upon his shoulder.

"I don't do enough for you Sev." Her eyes had now been closed.

Severus knew better than to argue with Lily, he never thought it would ever be worth it either. No matter how silly some of her thoughts were, he let her have them because that's the kind of person she was. She couldn't be persuaded or and nothing could be done to change her mind, she was pretty stubborn. However she made stubbornness an adorable quality; she pouted her lips, scrunched her nose and folded her arms. Severus became lost in his thoughts and fell into a light nap.

**_I wanted to make a sweet little chapter of the two of them I hope it was to your likings. Their first day is not done yet, update will come soon. You guys are very sweet with your reviews :) I look forward to them, thank you._**


End file.
